Template talk:News css
Please don't post internal alliance stuff, like elections, treaties or a certain member resigning. If people were allowed to do that the news column would be clogged up. Please keep it to international events. Try to keep external links out of this From what I understand, normally pages dedicated to wars will be linked here. There's no reason to post the declaration link from the CN forums in this table if it's in the actual page (unless the page doesn't exist at the time). Some people just want to read the DoW, not the article. And it's not hurting anyone having the link there... Rishnokof 12:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Seriously though then your not being consistent, as you didn't add the DoW to the news on the Halo war. I would think we would want the Wiki front page to contain just Wiki links, as that's how I normally see it posted as in this section. --BayanchurKhan 18:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) News appearing in template that can't be edited out? Somebody put Mar 23: Mushroom Kingdom and FIST sign a PIAT with optional defense in the main news section and for some reason it cannot be edited out as I can't actually see it. Can anyone else be more successful as this goes against the above ideals? Small Force 09:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Also please remember 5 headlines and no more Rishnokof 01:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I attempted to edit it out also, after I removed it and submitted the template it was still on the front page. I check back today and now its on the template. Why does someone thing that this is news? General Jangles 19:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) * The guidelines do not read "5 lines and no more," they read "< 2) Put all new news at the top of the list, then delete the item on the bottom so that there is always exactly 5 bullet points " Exactly 5 bulletin points. As I wrote in the mainpage discussion with the rest of the newsfeed discussions, Someone removed a 5th point, so I've added a 5th. If you don't think it's "significant" (which the guidelines don't define or mention) then find something that is "significant"; however, keep it to 5. Go all the way back and add the last thing to get bumped off, find something new, but it says 5 so I'm going to keep keeping it at 5. And sorry I called you guys retards :D I actually like both of youSchattenmann 20:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Have added something involving more than two alliances and with plenty of views/replies Schattenmann 13:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) International News Only, please! Someone keeps adding news regarding NpO's new emperor, which I keep removing. The News section is for INTERNATIONAL NEWS ONLY. Alliance news (such as this) is NOT international news, so PLEASE do not leave it. Removed the NpO news because of admin request. I guess that's better than constantly going back and editing the spelling of something that shouldn't be there at all. :-p Sorry Mazur/lolpie. My bad. KingJarkko 23:56, 5 July 2008 (UTC) the news about Almightygrub is relevant, as it could end the NPO-NpO dispute. I'm adding it back on. General Mazur 04:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Fail Jarkko is fail :-p I personally thought that way but then read your message here and thought that was what you were referring to. And whoever was posting it before kept spelling "permanent" wrong XD KingJarkko 23:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry, that message was from when Sponge became emperor 23:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) My bad. Ah well, it's back up now. :-) KingJarkko 01:01, 7 July 2008 (UTC) We need to make sure people remember the International News Only thing. The GR-Avalanche treaty announcement has been moved to Treaty News. KingJarkko 01:22, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Bdiah 23:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Despite it's relatively small size, Vox Populi has earned an infamous reputation. In the Cyberverse, Vox (arguably) is a more recognizable alliance name than some of the sanctioned alliances. The disbandment of their alliance is certain to have a larger effect on the international community than Aurora Borealis surrendering. Please allow the post to remain. :International news traditionally involves three or more alliances, even sanctioned ones, excepting declarations of war. I suggest that if you wish the announcement to remain, it should at the very least be phrased to have some reference to the Karma War, thereby involving more than just one alliance. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::I do appreciate your argument, but I believe their relationship with the internaltional community requires little explanation. Their bloc, their status as the only other Red Alliance, their history with the Continuum, all is adequately fleshed out in the article, but cannot be captured in a single line. I will work braintstorm on it though. ~Bdiah :::I edited the template in a manner I think is appropriate, referencing Karma War and VPRM. Please consider. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::Eloquently phrased. Glad we could reach an agreement. ~Bdiah A suggestion RE: ZI Peace Pact As new signees continue to be added, I suggest we only add the larger alliances that sign to the news header. Heck, I'm not sure I'd even put my own alliance up there if we signed! :-p KingJarkko 20:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC)